


JUST SOME MELCHITZ SMUT

by dontdosadness



Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdosadness/pseuds/dontdosadness
Summary: sssshhh dont tell my mom I write this kinky shitvery sexualno lieI swear I’m a good girlie! just bc I write smut doesn’t make me a meanie smh





	JUST SOME MELCHITZ SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to anyone who has ever listened to “Never Gonna Give You Up”. Because that is a good song.

Moritz was at his best friend, Melchior Gabor's House. They were doing homework when suddenly Moritz interrupted. "M-Melchi??" He said, quietly. "Yes, Moritz?" He said, slamming his workbook shut. "W-what is this??" He said, pointing at a bulge in his pants. "Oh Moritz.." He laughed, "That's an erection." Moritz began to cry. "I don't like it! I don't! How do I get it away???" Moritz said, clinging to Melchior. "You have to, How do I say this, suck or jack it off.." "I don't understand! Can you help me?" Moritz stuttered. "I need to have sex with you to get it off though..." Melchior explained. "Alright. You don't have to. I know you don't like boys." Moritz said, getting up. "No!" Melchior said, getting up and holding his hand out. "I like both boys and girls. And if you want it off, I can help you." He said, comfortingly rubbing his shoulder. "Okay. If you're fine with it." Moritz said, sitting back down. Melchior kissed him, Moritz's dreams coming true. Moritz felt at home, snuggled into the boy he had longed to be with. Melchior put his tongue in, and Moritz moaned into it. Melchior, without pulling away from the kiss, Melchior put his hand under Moritz's shirt. "M-Melchior-!" He moaned, "My god..you're beautiful," Melchior said, undoing Moritz's shirt. "I-I'm sorry..I'm not as great as you probably expected..." Moritz said. "Hey, don't say that. You're so beautiful, don't forget that." He said, before giving him a loving kiss. "God, Moritz, you're almost heavenly.." Melchior moaned, kissing Moritz's stomach. "D-don't you want to be pleasured, Melchi?" Moritz asked quietly. "Today is all about you, Ritzy.." He smiled, before kissing his neck. He then, cautiously undid Moritz's trousers. He then touched Moritz, causing him to moan uncontrollably. "Mmm, Ritzy..." Melchior said, before kissing down Moritz's small length. "I'm so sorry. It's very small." Moritz stuttered. "Don't say that, baby." He said, calmingly. "You're stunning." He said, before sucking Moritz off. "Melchi~" He moaned. "I love this." Melchior finally finished. "Did you like that, Ritzy?" Melchior asked the smaller boy,hugging into him. "Oh, I loved that...I love you so much Melchi." Melchior didn't respond, but Moritz knew he meant it. They stay there, cuddled up until dawn.


End file.
